The Hidden Princess
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: We all know the story but here is the only true parts: Cinderella has a stepfamily that doesn't treat her the best, there is a ball she goes to, she catches the eye of the prince, she loses a slipper, and the prince found her. That is where the similarities end. Let me tell you the true story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a retelling of Cinderella. I have some of the names picked out but others I don't so every so often I will ask fir ideas on an upcoming characters name. Please enjoy and review!**

Elise's Pov (Age 5)

"Don't leave me Papa. I'll miss you too much." I said, trying to hold back tears as I said goodbye to Papa. He was leaving to try and sell some stuff of ours that we no longer needed. He had already tried in town and was now going to try other towns.

"It will be alright Els. You have your new stepmother to take care of you and you can play with her daughters. Now I really must be off. I'll be back before you know it," Papa assured.

I waved to him as he rode off, then turned and entered our house. When I entered, this is the scene that greeted me: most of my belongings in a box on the floor, my step family standing behind the box and my stepfamilies sour scowls.

"I have fired all but the cook as you shall be expected to do all the chores around the house and wait on us. When we throw parties you are expected to help serve the food and you are now going to sleep in the attic so that my daughter, Eve, can have a room to herself. Any questions? No? Good. Move all your stuff to the attic." My stepmother said, (or, as I liked to call her, Mother Evil). I never called her that to her face but in my head she was always Mother Evil.

The way to the attic was filled with narrow spaces and lots of stairs. The attic is at the very top of a tower in my house. The only good part about the location is the fantastic view from the one window. The window faces away from the city and out into the countryside.

I set down the box I was holding and started to move things around to create space that I could live in. I put a fake wall of excess stuff to create a space behind it where I could hide if needed. I hoped Papa returned soon.

* * *

Elise's POV (3 months later)

"Madam, I bring sad news. Your husband was attacked by bandits on his way home. Sadly he did not make it out alive," said the voice that drifted up to me from the window. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Papa be dead? How could he leave me with Mother Evil? What makes this worse is today is my birthday. Not that Mother Evil and the step horrors would care about stuff like that. Me turning 6 just meant they could find more ways to torture me.

"Elise! We need you to go to the market place and buy some stuff for us. We would go but servants are supposed to go," Eve called up the stairs to me. I sighed and got up from where I was sitting. I had some money of my own and it was enough to get a place of my own. The only reason I haven't left would be because I am not old enough to own a place of my own and I had promised my mother before she died that I would be patient and kind towards the new family if my papa remarried.

When I got downstairs to where Eve was waiting she handed me a list and a small bag of money.

"I expect change to be given back and I will know if you take some money for yourself. "

I took the money and list, got my cloak and left the place I had grown to hate.

As I was walking around the marketplace everyone else was staring at me. Some gave me looks of pity but I just ignored them all and went to the separate stalls. I wanted to do this as quickly as possible and get back to my secret corner, as I had started to call it.

* * *

Elise's POV (age 15)  
"Here, I'll give this to you for less than what I should. Keep the extra for yourself and they will never know." Anna said, Anna was in charge of one of the stalls that I had to go to often when I was sent to town. I smiled at her and slipped a piece of paper into her hand with the money.

"Don't let Mother Evil find out about what is on the paper," I whispered to her. "You can tell others as long as she doesn't find out." Anna nodded and I started for home. The paper was an invitation to a secret party on the same night as a ball at the palace that Mother Evil and the step horrors planned to go to. I was doing this party because there are a ton of people from the marketplace that are not allowed to go to the balls at the palace so I was throwing a party for them during that time. I knew it is risky and I could get caught by Mother Evil, but I was willing to take that risk.

 **So how did you like the first chapter? If you noticed I misspelled Elise's name at the beginning when her dad is talking to her. I did that on purpose because that is her dad's nickname for her. It's kinda sweet right. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will take suggestions on names when I need it and suggestions on what should happen. I have the story mostly planned out so there isn't much of a chance that your suggestion will make it into the story but you never know. Heads up The Prince will be coming in the next chapter or the one after that. I need name ideas for him. By the way I am putting ages at the top when ever the POV changes or there is a flashback because I may have a few flashbacks and it can help you know the characters better.**

 **Psyche Castle:** This is really cool! I cannot wait for more! **Well I will give you more. This is the first time I have tried something like this so thanks for the feedback.**

 **On to Chapter two. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Elise POV Age 15**

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can always cancel the party." Anna said. I shook my head and said "You brought the food right?" Anna nodded. "Then we are still doing the party. Don't worry, if we're caught you won't get in trouble, I will. When I decided to do this I knew I could get in trouble with mother evil. Just relax and have fun."

The doorbell rang just after I said that and I added "Go get the door and I will start to prepare the food." She nodded and went to get the door. Pretty soon there was a ton of people and there was still more

coming.

It was the closest thing to fun I had in ages. What kept me from relaxing and having fun was the fear that mother evil and the step horrors would come back early. I also had to make sure everyone left before midnight. I checked a clock to make sure it wasn't too close to midnight and saw that it was eleven o'clock.

Then the door opened to reveal mother evil and the step horrors.

"What is this! Why are these people in my house?" Mother evil shouted. Everyone freezed at the sound of her voice. They slowly started to leave the house and Mother evil's eyes rested on me.

"You! You did this. You invited these people into my house. Go to your room now! And the rest of you get out." She shrieked.

I ran up to the attic and briefly debated hiding in my secret hideaway, but I knew I would get in even more trouble as she would think I had run away. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and tensed waiting for what would happen next.

(Warning some violence is coming up but as I am not good with writing this stuff it isn't too graphic.)

She opened the door and seeing the fury on her face reminded me of the first time I had made her mad.

* * *

Elise's POV Age 5, one week after Papa left to sell some of their belongings.

"You ruined my best dress! I bet you did this on purpose you ungrateful little urchin. I'm telling Mother!" Ava shouted at me. (Ava is the other stepsister.)

When Elvira (the stepmother) entered, she looked like I had done something way worse than accidentally spill tea on one of Ava's dresses.

* * *

Elise's POV age 15 in the present

I ended up getting sent to bed without dinner for a week after that. After that night I tried my best not to get punished again but I would always do something on accident that would enrage Mother Evil. This time I could deal with missed meals, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to get that. I had a feeling it would be way worse than no dinner.

SLAP! Elvira slapped me and I fell to the floor. Then she stomped down hard on my ankle causing me to let forth a small scream.

"That is what you get for inviting strangers into my household. I have things I need from the marketplace that I need you to get for me in the morning and I expect no complaining from you unless you don't want and dinner." And with that Mother evil left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I raised a hand to my stinging cheek feeling something wet on it. I drew my hand away and stared numbly at the blood on my hand. I crawled over to my hiding place and took out some of the bandages I keep there in case they are needed, and pressed them to my cheek. Then I inspected my ankle. Elvira's shoes had scraped part of it causing it to bleed so I wrapped some bandages around my ankle to try and stop the bleeding.

I tried to stand to get to my bed and collapsed with a yelp. It hurt to much to try to stand. I had to hope my ankle felt better tomorrow morning.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Okay so like I said above I am not very good when it comes to writing violence. I would leave the violence out altogether but sadly the violence is really important to the plot. Like I said at the beginning I need a name for the prince. Want to know what else I need? I need something to happen after Elise goes to the market. Any ideas on names and events please review. The names of the stepmother and the other stepdaughter were requested by Psyche Castle. Please review.**


	3. NOTE!

Okay so a guest reviewed saying that there is horrible grammar in my story and I should get a beta reader. I already know I have horrible grammar you don't need to tell me. I also am new to this site and don't know what a beta reader is or how to get one. In the future if you notice a grammar mistake you can tell me what it is and how to fix it. Some stuff in this story are worded weirdly because this is in midevil times. I also didn't tell you what the characters look like. That is the sole purpose of this chapter. To tell you what the characters looks like and to tell you a bit about them.

Elise: She is the cinderella and has already gotten that nickname but in the story you haven't found out how yet. She has long curly blond hair and blue eyes. She is small for her age too. Her stepmother forces her to wear ratty clothes and she has to use a dirty piece of cloth to keep her hair up.

Eve: Has long straight brown hair and is tall for her age. She is the same age as Elise. Her eyes are a grey color and she wears really fancy dresses.

Ava: Has short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She is 17 and is considered tall for her age. Like her sister she wears really fancy dresses.

Elvira: Has short curly brown hair that is starting to go grey. She has green eyes and wears elegant but over the top dresses.

Anna: Has kinda long black hair that is slightly curly and hazel eyes. She wears peasant cloths that are in good shape.

Okay so I think i covered all the characters you have been introduced to that are important. I left Papa to your imagination as he was in that small part at the beginning. I will do chapters like this every so often as this is easier to do then describe them in the chapter they appear for me. I in a weird way dreamed this and that is why I didn't describe the characters. reminder that I need a name for the prince.

By the way if you are going to comment negatively don't word it like this (this is the guest review about the horrible grammar.) :Hon, you would do well to reach out for a Beta. Your grammar could truly use some assistance. Good Luck!

First thing, don't call me hon. Second thing try to word it nicer. Maybe say that you noticed grammar mistakes and it could help my writing if I got beta.

So if anyone can tell me how to get beta and what it is that would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so if you read the note you know a bit more about the characters. If you didn't then you need to right now. I will repeat my question from that note. Does anyone know what a beta reader is and how to get one? Please note that because it is new Year's Day and I am super tired, my editing job is probably really horrible. Now onto reviews from chapter 2.**

 **Psyche Castle:** This is an amazing chapter! Please continue, thanks for using my suggestions! **Your welcome. There will be more scenes like that so it feels reliving to know someone liked that scene. I was worried that everyone would be saying stuff like "The stepmother would never do that, no one is that cruel." I really wish I didn't make that scene and the others like it (that are coming up) so important to the story but they help shape who Elise is. Even when the tory is done I may add mini chapters telling you what is going on in the characters lives.**

* * *

Elise's POV age 15

I groggily got out of bed and winced as my foot hit the floor. Looks like it didn't somehow heal up in the night.

"Cinderella, get down here!" someone shouted up the stairs to me. I winced at their name for me, still remembering the day they gave it to me.

* * *

Elise's POV age 13 on her B-day

I had at the least 15 minutes before they woke up. I hoped that was enough time to run away. I knew if I was found again I would be in big trouble.

I slipped through the window and dropped onto a bush. I brushed myself off and took off running. I ran to the countryside as I knew when I was discovered missing they would search the city first. I found a small cave and I hid there.

I don't know how long I stayed there. One day Ava found me and instead of telling Elvira she told me, "I understand why you ran away, but if you come back of your own accord instead of me bringing you back, the punishment won't be that bad." Then she left.

I thought about what she said and decided that I should wait a few more years before leaving for good.

* * *

Elise's POV age 15 present day.

My punishment had been to clean out the chimney by hand. When Eve saw me covered in cinders she had said, "Instead of calling her Elise we should call her Cinders-ella. (That is her name in the original version.)" Ever since then, that is what they have been calling me along with "You".

"We are going away for 5 days, and here is a list of things that need to have been done before we get back. Here is the list of things we need from the marketplace and here is money to buy them. I expect change when I get back and I will know if you take any money for yourself. Come along, girls."

I waited until her carriage drove away to do a little happy dance. I looked at the list of what she needed from the marketplace. I saw food on the list and made a mental note in my head to buy the food the day before they come back.

I ran upstairs and changed into one of my mother's old dresses that I had found and was saving for a time that I could wear it.

I grabbed my cloak and the money and list ad rushed out the door. Well, more of hobbled. My ankle was preventing me from going anywhere in hurry.

* * *

A few minutes later at the marketplace.

"Oh I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Anna asked me, the worry visible on her face.

"I'm fine, just a possibly broken ankle." I said. "It doesn't hurt that much," I quickly added, seeing her face grow more worried.

"You're going to throw more parties, aren't you," she said. I nodded. She sighed and said, "At least let me take care of shopping. You can handle being in charge of the stall, right?" and I nodded again.

* * *

 **Sorry** **for ending in the middle of a scene but the next chapter needs to begin at that part. Also sorry about how short it is. I am not used to writing chapters that are a reasonable length. On paper it looks really long but typed up it looks really short. There is just no winning is there? So in like five chapters maybe more the famous ball will happen. So originally Elsie gets a dress for the ball from her friend in my version. Do you think she should get it from her friend or should she get it from a box of her mothers dresses she finds? Please review and let me know.**

 **P.S. I was going to get this out yesterday but my mom would not let me go on her computer. So here is the first update of 2017! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just so you know I have it planned that Ava will be somewhat mean to Elise but not as mean as the others. This is for a reason that you will find out at some point.**

 **From a daughter of Athena**

 **Daughter** **of Eve**

 **Queen of old**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Pukwudgie**

 **Fangirl**

 **Probably crazy person**

 **And percabeth fangirl, here is to 2017! Demigod out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so I've been doing a ton of writing during winter break but now that winter break is over the updates may not came as soon as you hope. I still have to concentrate in my schoolwork. I also would like to thank Elsadisney who has agreed to be my beta reader for this story! Turns out I'm not as hopeless as I thought. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning there is a plot twist at the end.**

* * *

Elise's POV/p

"Fine. Here's the list of things that need to be bought and here is the money to buy it," I said and handed Anna the list and money. As she went through the marketplace, I pulled my chair closer to the stall. Time seemed to fly as people stopped to ask me if I was alright after last night. It felt weird to have people other than Anna concerned about me.

Soon Anna was back, and with her was James, the local butcher. James caught my eye and nodded with a smile. James, Anna, and I had a little band and we sometimes (when Mother Evil is out of town of course) would perform some songs in the marketplace from time to time.

James walked over and positioned himself halfway in the crowd and to the right of the stall. Anna was in the same position but to the left of the stall. I listened carefully for the beginning of the song, so I could know which one we were doing.

 **(Okay this is an actual song that I love. I think it describes Elise perfectly and I couldn't help putting it in here. The song is called The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes. You can look it up to know how it goes.)**

"Just waking up in the morning and to be well, to be honest with ya I didn't really sleep well. Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?" James started off and I couldn't help but smile at his song choice.

"That's when you press on- Lee nails. Half the population's just waiting to see me fail, yeah right you're better off trying to freeze hell." Anna continued and now we had the attention of some of the people around us.

"Some of us do it for the females and others do it for the retail, but I do it for the kids life threw the towel in on. Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong and I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end or when you hear a song from that big lady." James picked up, and now we had a pretty large crowd gathered by our stall.

Anna and James moved closer to each other as Anna sang, "Until the referee rings the bell, until both your eyes start to swell, until the crowd goes home, what we gonna do ya'll?"

I stood up and started my part, "Give em hell, turn their heads, gonna live life 'til we're dead. Give me scars, give me pain. Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me, there goes the fighter, there goes the fighter. Here comes the fighter. That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me. This one's a fighter."/

Now we had a huge crowd of people all cheering. I noticed a boy who looked my age, dressed in fine clothes with who looked like this was the first time he had heard of this happening let alone seen it. He caught my eye and I smirked then looked away.

"Hailing from rock bottom, nothingville, loser town." I heard James sing and realized my next part was coming up.

"Textbook version of a kid going nowhere fast, now I'm yelling kiss my ass," I sang, "It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs for you to recognize you really ain't got it bad."

"Until the referee rings the bell, until both your eyes start to swell, until the crowd goes home, what we gonna do ya'll?" Anna and James sang together.

"Give em hell, turn their heads, gonna live life 'til we're dead. Give me scars, give me pain. Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me, there goes the fighter, there goes the fighter. Here comes the fighter. That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me. This one's a fighter." I sang, almost shouting, feeling happier than I had ever been. I loved to sing, and it is where I feel the most at home.

"Give em hell, turn their heads, gonna live life 'til we're dead. Give me scars, give me pain. Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me, there goes the fighter, there goes the fighter. Here comes the fighter. That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me. This one's a fighter," I repeated softer this time.

"Until the referee rings the bell, until both your eyes start to swell, until the crowd goes home, what we gonna do ya'll?" Anna and James sang together again, softer than the last time he had sung.

"This one's a fighter," James finished softly. The crowd erupted into applause, then left as the sun was setting.

"Do you need to go home, or would you like to stay at my house for the night?" Anna asked. I chose the latter. **(for those who don't know what that means, it means she's staying at Anna's for the night.)**

Anna smiled and started packing her stuff to go back to her house. I tried to help but she wouldn't let me. How rude of her. ;)

* * *

 **That's all for now. Who was that boy? You'll just have to wait and see. ;D *doges food* Hey, there is no need to throw food. I mean I added a song in there and had to try to figure out how to work the song in and who sings what parts. Don't forget to check out my other stories too. The Life of a Demigod isn't' getting much love. *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink, cough cough* yet again shout out to my new beta reader, Elsadisney! If it wasn't for her I would still be a hopeless sack of potatoes that can't spell. And I still am! It just looks like I improved. Please review.**

 **P.S. The Life of a Demigod will be discontinued if I don't get more reviews on it so please read it and review. More people have read it than this one and yet it still doesn't have many reviews. Also in order for me to continue that story I need ideas on Jack's godly parent(s). I have no idea who I want his godly parent(s) to be. Keep in mind Percy is 18 and Jack is 13 so it isn't as likely Poseidon is his godly parent so if that is what you suggest you need to come up with a small backstory. This story is really popular and that is why I am saying this here instead of on The Life of a Demigod. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well I just need to say one thing. Never ending chocolate! If you want to know how I got so good at writing, the squirrels taught me how. I am their Queen! Aren't I random. Those of you who have watched Studio C may know what that was from. For those who don't, watch Kyle gets married and Kyle's hyperactive halloween by Studio C.**

 **Ally(guest):** Let me tell you something: this fan fiction is awesome so far! Please update soon! Also, what does James look like? Are you going to mention him again in the story? **The next chapter is going to describe some new chapters and James does appear some more. He isn't in this chapter and you will find out why at the end of the chapter.**

 **This chapter would have looked way different if I didn't change the plot a tiny bit. One day I just got an idea for the story so I changed it in my head and this is the first chapter that it shows. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elise's POV

"Do you want to come in?" Anna asked me and I shaked my head

"No. I want to stay out here for a little bit. I'll be in soon." I said. She nodded. I watched her leave then slipped around to the back of the house. I found a ladder propped up against the house and climbed it. Back at my house I will go to the roof to be alone and to think.

"C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me, I'd like to believe in all the possibilities." I sang in a whisper as I looked at the stars.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Startled I looked around and saw a fairy!

"Do not be alarmed. To become earn my wings I need to find a human who shows courage and bravery and award them with the gift of being a fairy. I have followed you and now I know you will make a good fairy. Don't worry, you won't have to do what I just did. Only borne fairies have that task. Some are content with no wings and others like me long to be able to fly. You of course have a choice and can decide if you want to be a fairy. If you say yes you will be taught magic. I know of your stepmother, you will be taught magic in the time she is gone and I will give you some books so you can learn on your own too. So, will you be a fairy?" The fairy said to me.

"Yes." I said after a tiny bit of thinking. "Yes I will be a fairy."

The fairy literally glowed with happiness."Yay! So the process is quick and simple. To have more time to teach you, I will magically have the list completed except for the shopping that still needs to be done." She waved her hands around and muttered a few words. I felt power surge through me and felt myself float up then drop back down onto the roof.

"Instead of using the ladder I want you to try to fly down to the ground. If anything goes wrong I will catch you. To open your wings just concentrate on flying. This will become easier the more you practice." I nodded and concentrated on what I thought flying would feel like. I looked behind me and saw teal wings on my back. I slowly turned in a slow circle trying to see my wings better.

"Good. Try to get safely to the ground now." I nodded and slowly walked to the edge of the roof. I took a deep breath and started flapping my wings, and I lifted off the roof. I laughed and flew around the small yard for a few moments before landing on the ground. I stumbled a tiny bit upon landing but quickly regained balance.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"I will meet you in front of your house in the morning to practice your magic. Get some rest now." The fairy said.

I nodded and went inside. I didn't see Anna anywhere so I headed up to the guest room she had prepared for me and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I want to explain some stuff now before you get too confused. This has to do with Elise learning her magic. Fairies have one elemental skill that comes naturally and one elemental skill that they learn. How this is determined is the fairy tries to summon/control fire, water, wind, or earth. After they do this with each element, whichever one comes naturally is the one they won't need to train as much in. Next they do this again (not including the element they are natural in) and the one they can do the best is the elemental skill that they learn. This means every fairy specialises in two elements. The natural element is called their skill. The element they learn is their learned skill. They still learn the how to use the other elements but the main focus will be on their skill and their learned skill. When Elise gets to learning magic, the fairy has already explained most of this to her. THe fairy didn't explain how to find out what her skill and learned skill is. Now back to the story!**

* * *

In the morning.

I had dashed home and put on an old dress as soon as I had woke up. Now I was in a field with the fairy who's name is Emily **(my friend's name is Emily and I had trouble thinking of a name for the fairy so...)**.

"What do I need to do first?" I asked the fairy.

"First we will find out what your skill is. I want you to try and imagine the wind lifting my hair above my head." She said and I scrunched up my face imagining her hair dancing above her head. I opened my eyes and saw everything like how it had been before I had closed my eyes. I sighed in disappointment.

"That's okay, we still have three more to try. Now I want you to picture a morning glory growing and blooming at my feet." I tried with the same result as the wind.

"Third times a charm! Now hold out your hand and picture a flame hovering above your palm." I did and to my surprise there was a flame hovering above my palm!

"Good, now I want you to try to get it to move and grow." Emily said excitedly. I thought for a moment then repeated the process. I made the flame dance in the air.

Then it got to close to the ground and some of the grass caught fire! I panicked and suddenly water shot out of my hand and extinguished the fire.

I looked at Emily and was surprised to see that she looked startled.

"Um... is that normal?" I asked her.

"Yes but it's very rare."

"What is it?"

"Elise... you have two skills. It's happened only once before that's how rare it is. Let's find out what your learned skill will be." Emily said. "Say 'Ventus while picturing the wind making my hair move..

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. What do you think? Should Elise's learned skill be wind or earth? I made up all this fairy stuff. Do you think I did a good job with the skills and stuff? All the spells are in latin and ventus means wind. 'Aqua' is the spell for water, 'ignis' is the spell for fire, and 'terra' is the spell for earth. Those are all the simple spells to make plants grow, move a tiny bit of water, move some wind, and not get first or second degree burns. Remember to check out The Life of a Demigod! Please review and stay tooned for more.**

 **Daughter of Athena**

 **Daughter of Eve**

 **Queen of old**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Slytherclaw with a bit of Hufflepuff**

 **DRAMIONE** **!**

 **Pukwudgie**

 **Fangirl**

 **Crazy person**

 **Percabeth shipper**

 **LongliveDobby person**

 **all rolled into one to bring you awesome fanfictions! ;) ;p ;D**


	7. AN

Okay, because I don't describe characters in the actual chapter that well (or at all) when we have 3-6 new characters I will publish a note that describes the characters and goes over key parts over the story. Lets start with describing the new characters. **(I am typing this as I am really pissed at one of my "friends". Sorry if it is not the best with describing and stuff. My friend literally did the one thing I never want her to do (ship me with people. I asked her to not ship me with people) multiple times. This is a week or two after I got mad at her because she shipped me with people. Whats the big deal? I have no crushes currently and that is how rumors get started. Well now there is a false rumor that I like someone and people keep teasing me about it and it is getting really annoying. )**

James: Short brown/blonde hair, slightly curly. He has muscles from being a butcher and a tan. Sparkling blue eyes. Really friendly but doesn't like it when someone messes with one of his friends. Really loyle. Not married **(2 notes about James. First is his name. I was trying to think of a name for him and I was thinking about Harry Potter and decided that James was a good name for him. Second is that the fact that he is not married is really important for later in the story. Okay not that important but it's not something you should forget.)**

The boy: Slightly curly short blonde hair. He has brown eyes and was wearing rich looking cloths. **(The cloths are important. He does get a name and he does appear later in the story. When he next appears you will find out more about him. Sorry, that is all you can know about him without some spoilers.)**

Emily: Long strait brown hair and hazel eyes. Really patient and caring. **(Okay so I based this off of my friend because I see my friend being a fairy. Emily if you are reading this, can you design the outfits for my characters? Pwease? I'll write a one-shot about percabeth if you do.)**

That is all for new characters. If I missed any (I'm going off of memory) please let me know. Know here is something that to understand the story you need to understand.

 **I want to explain some stuff now before you get too confused. This has to do with Elise learning her magic. Fairies have one elemental skill that comes naturally and one elemental skill that they learn. How this is determined is the fairy tries to summon/control fire, water, wind, or earth. After they do this with each element, whichever one comes naturally is the one they won't need to train as much in. Next they do this again (not including the element they are natural in) and the one they can do the best is the elemental skill that they learn. This means every fairy specialises in two elements. The natural element is called their skill. The element they learn is their learned skill. They still learn the how to use the other elements but the main focus will be on their skill and their learned skill. When Elise gets to learning magic, the fairy has already explained most of this to her. THe fairy didn't explain how to find out what her skill and learned skill is. Now back to the story!**

Remember that? Well that is really important to know. **(I actually made all of that up. cooly-o right?)** Okay lets break it up and make it easier to understand. There are 4 main parts to fairy magic, Earth **(making plants grow, controlling metals and dirt.)** , Water **(controlling water)** , Fire **(controlling and summoning fire. Fire also can't harm you unless it's dark fire. More on dark fire if it appears in the story or if I get questions about it.)** , and Wind **(Moving and controlling the wind/air. Can make things float or push things around.)**. These are called the elements. A fairy has one of these that they can do without trying or using a spell. Whichever one this is is called their skill. Elise had two skills **(Fire and Water)** which is extremely rare and is a sign of great power in that fairy. Fairy's also have a learned skill. A learned skill is then the other three elements that are not their skill. Elise has Wind or Earth for her learned skill. How you find a fairy's learned skill is you tell them the spell for one of the simple element spells. One of the spells will be easy and work and the others will be hard to do and may not turn out. The easy spell is their learned skill.

Simple spells are in latin and mean what they can control. Earth is terra, wind is ventus **(like in Heroes of Olympus)** , water is aqua, and fire is ignis. THose are the only spells that have been figured out so far but you will get more spells later. At the end of a chapter with a new spell I will tell you what the spell translates to and what language it is. **(if I use a second language for the spells. For now they are all in latin.)**

I hope that helped you understand fairy magic better. Now last chapter we ended with a question. Should wind or earth be Elise's learned skill? Guests can review to answer this question and I have a poll set up if you don't want to review. I won't be able to update until I get enough reviews with what you think. if not enough people review than the story will either be discontinued or I will make the decision on my own and it could be a horrible decision. This is completely up to you, the fans, so please review.


	8. vote results

The results are 3 for wind and none for earth. There is no complaining allowed because according to the results you all wanted wind. I'll try and get chapter 6 out to you as soon as possible. Peace out!


	9. Chapter 6

**I am crying right now because 812 people have read this and that is way more than any of my other stories. Really sorry about how long it's taking for me to update. Between school and homework I barley have any time to work on my fanfics. I'm sure the same can be said for my wonderful beta reader, Elsadisney. Only 5 more months until school lets out! Then I'll be at an all day summer camp. *bangs head on keyboard* Maybe I can use my friends laptop at camp! I may update more if I get to 50 reviews with this chapter. We are currently at 14 reviews. Only 36 more to go before I get to my goal. Here's to 2017! (I wrote this in January)**

Psych Castle (in a PM to me) said: I think it should be wind! **Maybe, maybe not. We will see soon.**

Ally(guest) said: Hi! So, I think Elise's learned talent should be wind. If you have ever read The Goose Girl by Shannon Hale then you will know who Ani/Isi is. I think Elise and Isi are pretty relatable. Also, in some later chapters you could incorporate Isi in the story. Sorry if I am being too much of a Goose Girl fan girl. I read it months ago and I am still obsessed! I have a question for you: can you please please please update soon?! This story is so super awesome! I really want to read more! **I have read Goose Girl and it is really good. I didn't intend for Ise and Elsie to be so similar. Even their names are similar. I try to update as soon as possible but with school and homework it gets hard to. This one took so long because of waiting for you to answer the question. Don't worry there is no thing as being too much of a fangirl. If Isi is mentioned in the story it will be brief. I won't be able to keep anything but her personality, what she looks like, and her name the same.**

 **The learned skill is. If you didn't vote or review with your vote please don't complain.**

* * *

Elise's POV **(I'm calling her Elsie in my head. I have a nickname for a fictional character and it's not even a nickname used in the story. That's depressing.)**

"Okay." I said as I pictured Emily's hair being lifted above her head. "Ventus." Suddenly the wind picked up, lifting our hair in the air. "Cool" I whispered.

"Good. Now I want you to picture a plant growing out of the ground in front of my feet. The spell is Terra." I did and all I got was a small sprout.

"Okay your skills are fire and water and your learned skill is wind. You will still need to practice all four. With practice you could be able to make a tree grow and much, much more. Here are some books to help you practice. These four each focus on one of the elemental skills and these two help explain magic better. I have to go, but I will try to check in on you. Bye!" Anna said as she gave me the six books. "Oh! I almost forgot. This is to carry the magic books you have." She added as she gave me a satchel. I waved to her as she flew away.

"Thank you for everything.'' I whispered. Now I finally had hope. Anna not only gave me magic, she also gave me a shot at freedom.

* * *

 **So, this is where I ended the chapter and now there is two chapters combined into one. This is the AN for the second chapter. Don't forget to read my other stories.**

* * *

Elise's POV

The rest of the week went quickly as I was practicing magic and even tried my hand in sword fighting. I have a stash of money hidden in case I want to move out and I almost did move out. I didn't though. I don't know why. All they have ever done is hurt me.

* * *

 **So I am just leaving it at that for this chapter. I know I'm being really lame. I have a new idea for a fanfiction though. What if i combined this with Harry Potter? What do you think. Let me know.**

 **Demigod out!**


	10. Sorry

So, i thought you should know the reason why i'm not updating. I have to currently deal with friends who are bullying me. They are constantly talking behind my back "but not far enough behind that I can't hear them" and making me feel like shit. I have not felt that happy lately and as a result most of the time when i try to work on my fanfics they end up sort of depressing. I have a few really great friends who have been helping me get through this and have from time to time confronting the "friends". I hope you understand and can wait however long it takes for this to stop or for me to feel better.

Demigod out.*said half hearted*


	11. Update

**I want to thank all of you who showed their support when I was going threw some tough times. Just the fact that some total strangers would do that warms my heart. I want you to know that I'm kinda better. There are times that I feel like crying from their words just coming back to me. Okay nevermind. One of them just said "Be weirder that Elisabeth." I'm not weird I'm just unique and thx 'friend'.**

I was going to do a parody/chapter but I no longer feel like it. So the A/N was written in first period but I didn't have enough time to publish it. Then next period we had to do a project where we are assigned a group and we need to become a family. They were in my group. They and one other person are now a divorced couple and the other person is an alcoholic. I'm their sister. The 'friend' then said in a nutshell that the reason the other person is an alcoholic is from how weird I am. They later said they were just joking.


	12. This be not a chapter

**Sorry about how short the last chapter was. This chapter will be better and take place after Mother Evil and the Step-Horrors get back home. On to the reviews.**

Guest: I honestly don't believe that this story is rather well written, the step-family became evil for no exact reason. Elise is deliberately causing trouble by throwing parties in their house when they, at this point should, no longer have much money so I can't go into to my heart to feel bad for her when everything feels forced. **The step mother hates her because she believes Elise's father never loved her ( the step mother). Her step sisters hate her because they are jealous.** **Her friends are giving her some of the food. The party it's self is like 10 people and she's doing it to try and have fun. Buzzkill.**

The friendships? Seems to have just been smashed together without thought. **Not true. I gave her those friends for a reason.**

A band in medieval times? Those didn't truly exist, maybe a trio that played instruments. **I don't care if it didn't exist. This is a work of fiction.**

The atmosphere? Appears comical due to how unintentionally random everything is. **Nothing is random. Everything happens for a reason.**

The random timeskips are just irritating and confusing. Maybe make a chapter containing each one? **You mean flashbacks? I put them in certain places for a reason. Sorry if they are irritation and confusing**

Please believe that I don't hate you or your story, I am just trying to help. If need be, I volunteer to be a Beta-reader or help in any way. **You reviewed as a guest and no. keep in mind I'm only 13. There's bound to be stuff that doesn't make as much sense in general. I also planned it all before and some scenes were added in to make something else make more sense later on.**

 **Okay first of all writers block and second of all tired because it be late at night. I will get the actuall chapter out at some point but for now...**

 **Demigod out!**


	13. Note

**This story has been discontinued due to forgetting what I wanted to do with it and that type of shiz.**


End file.
